Status 1A
Status 1A is the thriteenth and last episode of Three Rivers of Season One. Summary When Kuol has a stroke, Andy puts him at the top of the donor list to receive a new heart. However, his transplant is put in jeopardy when a cop threatens to seize the money that was raised for Kuol’s surgery. Synopsis Two soldiers get out of an army jeep during a training exercise. One is older, and the other is much younger. Sarge, the older soldier, says that two suspected terroists were around the area twenty minutes ago, and now they're gone. He askes the boy why they fled. The boy says that they fled because they planted a bomb somewhere. The boy is able to point the location of the bomb, and gets a knife out to see where it's hidden. He able to find the bomb, and explains to Sarge the possible status of the bomb. The boy then finds a cell phone connected to the bomb. The boy is going to try to disconnect it, and Sarge warns him not to move it. Sarge askes another soldier if they're is any activity; the soldier says no, but then says yes when he hears artillery. As things are getting even more tense on the battlfield, Sarge screams at the boy to cut the wire. The wire is finally cut with everyone within fifty meters dead. The boy tries to explain to Sarge that he was distracted, but it enfuriates Sarge even more. While screaming, Sagre falls, and screams at the boy to leave. At Three Rivers, Dr. Luc Bovell askes Dr. Andy Yablonski for assistace with Dr. Robinson's patient; Luc is covering for him, and he needs help intoducing himself to her. Dorothy Cooper has a bad heart, she explains, and Andy introduces Luc who is a good doctor, and Andy tells Dorothy that she's "in good hands." Luc tries to make a good inpression, but he is unsuccessful. Later, Andy sees Kuol in the waiting room, and reccomends a different room. The normal egar Kuol does not responed. Andy askes if Kuol can hear him; Kuol does not responed. Andy lifts Kuol's arms, but Kuol does not responed. Andy calls for a strecher when Kuol responeds; Kuol says that he could hear Andy, but he could not move or speak, and Kuol askes what's happening to him. Andy does not answer his question, but says, "it's going to be okay." Meanwhile, in Knoxville, Pennsylvania, Roger Banks is attempting to jump over thirteen cars with his motocycle, complete with a rocket, his videotographer, Craig Derkin, explains. Roger starts his motocycle, and starts the rocket. The rocket is so powerful it causes Roger to fall off, and the motocycle to crash near by. The rocket is out of control, and heads straight toward Craig. In an ambolance, Roger takes over the videotography as Craig is injured. He explains Craig's "final moments" on the video camrea. Craig geos into the ER as Roger explains to what happened to the attending doctor. She tells him that he needs to not film in the ER. Sarge is rushed to the ER, and as the doctor tries to treat him, Sarge begin to seize. The doctor orders a head CT and a chest x-ray. Andy explains to the committe that Kuol has suffered from a stroke, and although he has recovered fully, his blood work suggests otherwise. Andy is not certain if it's an infection, and states that he thought that the L-VAD would give Kuol more time to find a heart, but instead, the VAD is giving Kuol a harder time. Andy wants move Kuol up to Status 1A, and receives an ususpected support from Luc. Everyone in the room votes for Kuol to move up to Status 1A. Dr. Sophia Jordan askes how Kuol is taking this. Andy replies that he hasn't told Kuol yet. Dr. Jordan visits Sarge, her new patient. They both engage in a brief millitary conversation. Dr. Jordan explain to Sarge that his kidneys are no longer making any urine. Sarge tries to make a joke out of it, but stops when Dr. Jordan says that because of his high blood pressure, he's going to have to go on dialysis. Sarge askes how long that will be, and Sophia says that could be at any time. Sarge is upset, and says that he has to finish "those boy's" training; they're going to Afghanistan in two weeks, and he will be with them. In Knoxville Genral hospital, Roger is trying to get Craig to say something when Craig is finding it hard to breathe. The attending doctor again shouts for Roger to move, and to stop filming. She inserts a needle inside Craig's treacha to help him breathe. Roger faints. Kuol says he doesn't feel sick after Andy explains about what happened in the waiting room. Kuol says that the condition sounds like something from Star Track. Andy smiles breifly before explaining the rest: they need to get the VAD out, and then get Kuol a new heart. The VAD is working, but because it's a forgien object, it might become a focus for clots to happen. Andy explains that he's going to have to thin Kuol's blood, and he moved him up to Status 1A. Kuol reveals that he knows it's not as simple as it sounds, as Kuol could have another stroke at any moment. At Knoxvill hospital, Craig is awake and stablized. He askes the attending doctor where Roger is. The attending doctor explains that when Roger fainted, he hit his head on the streacher, and sustained a fatal head injury, and has been declared brain dead. Craig at first does not beleive her, telling her that Roger would not die so sudden and lamely. The attending doctor gives her apologies, and tells Craig to rest, before being told to get Craig's video camrea. As Andy is checking on Kuol, Kuol says that he will have no more strokes. Andy imitates Kuol, making Kuol laugh and simle. Once leaving his room, Andy tells Pam to increase Kuol's meds, and Pam askes how Kuol is doing. Andy replies that if they list Kuol for a transplant, Kuol will die before a heart becomes availble. Andy is walking in the hallway when he is confronted by Detective Ted Sandefur. Detective Sandefur wants to talk with Andy. He complements how much Andy has risen since Mt. Washington, and that he's here about his uncle, Micheal Zelasko. Detective Sandefur says that because Andy's uncle is a crimminal, the money is "dirty," and he will recieve a court order to seize it. He also wants Andy to rat out Micheal. Andy is not copperative, and Detective Sandefur says that he'll be back. Dr. Jordan visits Sarge again, who is on diyalsis, and apologises for his behavior earlier. Dr. Jordan says that she understands. Sarge confesses that those sudden bouts of anger have been happening more and more often. Dr. Jordan askes if he has had a concussion or a head injury in the last year. Sarge says no, but he has been having headaches. Dr. Jordan tells him that Sarge is going to have a CT scan. Dr. Jordan is confronted by Andy, and he explains to her that the cops are threatening to seize the money, and begs her to transfer it to another account to protect it, and to talk with them. She agrees. Ryan gets a heart offer from UNOS. Andy rushes over, and askes if it's for Kuol. It is not for Kuol, but for Dorothy Cooper. As Luc accepts the heart, Andy says that he wants to talk with him. Ryan goes to arrange a pecurment team. Andy explains to Luc that Kuol is in a greater need than Dorothy, but Luc talks back, telling Andy that Dorothy has a rare blood type, and this heart might be the only heart with her blood type for a while. Andy tries to perswade Luc again, but Luc does not relent. Ryan is trying to see if he can find another heart for Kuol when David replies that they have to accept that Kuol might not get a heart. Ryan is furious, and lectures David before David snaps back at him. They both board the helocaptor. At the hospital, David, Ryan, and Miranda are interveiwed by Craig. Miranda says that Roger must have been a "realy good guy." At Three Rivers, Dr. Jordan sees the CT of Sarge, but sees no brain tumor. However, there is a growth in the eye. At that same moment, Sarge begins seizing. Dr. Jordan rolls Sarge on his side, and gives Sarge an IV push. The team is back, and Andy watches solmnely as the heart is taken away to transplant into Dorothy. Andy watches as Dorothy is wheeled out of the OR. Dr. Jordan tells Andy that she was unable to fix the problem with Kuol's money. Andy thanks her for trying, but Andy confesses that he isn't certain if Kuol is going to make it, and askes how Dr. Jordan deals with it; she says that Andy need a life outside Three Rivers. Miranda is confronted by Craig yet again, and he wants to meet Roger's recipient. Miranda is hesitant at first, but she gives in. Dr. Jordan tells Sarge that has a rare gentic disorder that causes a hypersensitive flight or fight insinct, causing Sarge's bursts of anger. It is characterized by small tumors. Once they remove the tumor, Sarge's health will return to normal, and he will be free to go to Afghanistan. Dr. Jordan explains the risks of the surgery, but Sarge says he's in. Andy is called down to see Kuol. Kuol remarkes that he can't keep his vow: no more strokes. He askes Andy that when he dies, to give a letter to his family in Omaha, Kuol's self-made will. Kuol tells the story of his friend, Lam, and how he knew that he was going to die. Kuol know underdstands how he knew, and tells a dismayed Andy to be at peace with him, and thanks him for everything that he's done for Kuol. Dr. Jordan is opperating on Sarge when Sarge goes into D-FIB. Dr. Jordan is able to revive him, and get the tumor out. As that happens, Sarge's heart rate goes down, and Dr. Jordan contuisly pushes him with medication until he is stable. She tells the others to get him off the table. Andy is watching Kuol even though Pam can tell him if Kuol changes or not. She tells him to rest, but Andy says he can't. Then Dorothy Cooper is under code blue, and Andy rushes to help Pam. Andy askes if there are any heart offers for Kuol, but Ryan says there are none, and wishes that Kuol got the heart that Dorothy has. Andy tells Ryan that what happened to Dorothy could have happened to Kuol; Dorothy has servere brain damage from the tramua from the tranplant. Dr. Jordan visits Sarge, and they talk. He reveal that, because thirty years in the military, he has no wife or kids. Sarge askes if Dr. Jordan has any kids, and she reveals that they are the same. Then Sarge askes if Dr. Jordan would like to have dinner with him. Dr. Jordan tells him that she's going to check on him later. Meanwhile, Andy is telling Ryan that he will accept any heart that UNOS has not offer when Luc says that Dorothy has been declared brain dead, and was a registered organ donor. Andy tells the joyous news to Kuol, and holding hands, they go into the opperating room. Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia all see Andy insert the new heart into Kuol. Later, Dr. Jordan visits Sarge again, and tells him that she would love to have dinner with him, and they say good night to each other. Andy is confronted by Detective Sandefur, and he askes where the money is. Andy tells him happily that the money is spent, and the detective threatens Andy. Andy ignores him and leaves. A couple days later, Mirada brings Craig in to visit Kuol. Craig shows a video of Roger, and Craig says that Roger always wnated to do something amazing. Kuol said he did. Craig offers Kuol to come to his house sometime. As Craig leaves, Andy visits Kuol, and gives Kuol back his self-made will. Then Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia come to celebrate Kuol's tranplant. They toast to Kuol, and Kuol toasts to the Great Dr. Yablonski, and the Three Rivers team. Kuol also shows his concern that he will become like Roger, but Andy assures him that he will not be like him, but if he is, Andy will "personaly come and pull you from the edge." All of them celebrate, happily, for Kuol's new life ahead of him. Notes *''Three Rivers Season One DVD has not yet been released. Go to Youtube.com, FanFiction.Net, or Facebook.com for more ''Three Rivers. Category:Episodes